Walking In the Rain
by BlueMoonMayfly
Summary: [COMPLETE] ShounenAi:Yaoi.. HoroXren ...my first yaoi [or ShounenAi however you put it] 2 parter... summary inside.
1. Part 1

**Walking in the rain.**

Summary: After going to see a late film, Horo and Ren leave the Cinema to find a storm has started, instead of waiting for a bus that could take an hour like Ren wanted, Horo insists he knows a shortcut, it is only when the rain becomes worse and they become lost do they ever think about revealing their true feelings for one another… (Yaoi.)

A/N: Yay my first Yaoi... ahem this fic is dedicated to Jenna, Lucyand Kim since they got me into Yaoi in the first place... This fic was going to be a one-short but i changed it to a 2 parter since it would have been a very long one short... please review since this is my fist planed Yaoi...(Garden Gnomes 1 & 2 as well as Ryu's revenge were acidents)

**Part 1**

After days of aggravation from Horo, Ren finally agreed to go watch a film with him at the new cinema complex that had been built a few miles away. Horo picked the film…it was to be a horror.

_Just leaving the screen room._

"Well that was annoying." Ren casually strolled out of the screen room his hands in his pockets, Horo following close behind.

"What do you mean 'that was annoying' that was scary." Ren sighed.

"You wanted to watch it you dolt, and the annoying thing was that you screamed louder then the group of girls in front of us." Ren walked off, heading towards the bathroom.

"Oh! Ren don't leave me." Horo moaned.

"I'm going to the bathroom you Ainu baka." Ren took one step forward only to be tackled to the floor by Horo.

"R-e-n…why are you so mean to me… I only wanted to go see that film because I knew you wouldn't agree otherwise…I'm sorry it scared me so much…it's just we don't get films like that up north." Horo looked like he was about to cry.

Ren sighed this was embarrassing, why did Horo have to act like this towards him.

"Just get off me you idiot… your making a scene." Ren managed to get the ice-Shaman off of him and convince him that there was no mass-murderer waiting to kill him in the toilet and that he would be right back.

"Stupid Ainu baka…making a scene like that." Ren mumbled to himself as he walked into the gentleman's toilets at the cinema.

"I think its sweet he cares like that." Said a strange man stood at one of the urinals.

"What the heck! It's none of your business." Ren now freaked out by the strange man decided to go in one of the cubicles instead.

Just before the weirdo left he shouted to Ren, "You should be a little nicer to that one… its hard to find a guy as cute as that."

As Ren washed his hands he mumbled to himself, "What a weirdo, what on earth did he mean by that any way… I'm never coming to this place again."

As Ren left the toilets he saw Horo waiting for him just outside.

"Can we go home now?" Asked Ren warily, Horo nodded.

As the two walked out into the reception, the time on the large neon-lighted clock read 11.30. The reception was empty apart from a few cinema staff and a security guard, it was also raining.

"Oh joy it's raining." Both Ren and Horo had not brought a coat and had only enough money for the bus fair.

"Oh! And there goes a bus." Horo pointed at the passing Double-Decker bus. Ren's jaw dropped.

"What! That's _our_ bus." The Chinese Shaman sprinted towards the bus, Horo running after him.

When the bus got too far out of reach Ren stopped, distraught.

Horo caught up with his pointed headed friend.

"Well just think its not raining _too_ hard." Just as he finished his sentence thunder struck and the rain became torrential.

"You were saying Horo…" Ren looked towards his friend,

_This is stupid, if he hadn't made that fuss about me going to the bathroom none of this would be happening._

Ren broke off from his thoughts as Horo began walking in front of him.

"Erm… Horo what do you think you're doing?" Horo turned and began walking backwards, his hair no longer spiked upwards because of the rain but limb, and hanging in front of his eyes.

"Well it's no good just standing here, it's only a few miles we can walk it in no time."

Ren sighed, Horo had a point but in this rain, it would be safer to wait for the next bus, it was hard to see and they only knew half of the way home.

Ren had no choice but to follow the Ainu, for risk of loosing sight of him.

The two Shamans followed the path until there was no path. Somehow the path had disappeared and all that was in front of them was road and mud.

"Erm… Horo where are we?" Ren - now soaking wet, had finally noticed that somehow they had gone off track.

"Erm… not sure. Though I know we're on the right track." Horo turned and smiled.

"How can you know that we're on the right track, if you don't know where we are?" Ren questioned.

_Stupid Ainu Baka talking nonsense, this is entirely his fault._

"Because I just do is all." Horo grinned once again. Ren sighed, this was becoming tiresome. "I get lost all the time in woods at home and I _always_ find my way back sooner or later." Horo continued.

"Oh so that means we're lost then." Ren said mockingly, showing a slight grin.

"Well if that's what you want to call it then yea, we're lost." Horo's attention was suddenly diverted to the darkness around them. "Did you hear that?" Ren listened out, he could hear nothing. "There it was again." Horo was becoming paranoid.

"You baka it's all in your head." Ren walked off into the distance.

"R-e-n don't walk off." Horo hurried to catch up to the Chinese Shaman clinging to his arm in the process.

Ren ignored the matter, though deep down he was glad as he was also feeling somewhat frightened; but naturally he would never admit it.

"Ren…" Horo waited for an answer.

"What is it?"

"Why did you agree to come out with me tonight?" Ren was quite shocked by the question; to be honest he did not know himself. The Chinese Shaman had told himself that he went only to stop Horo from annoying him but, was it because of something else?

Ren looked up into the night sky. It was still raining heavily and he could have sworn her heard thunder again.

A/N: part 2 coming as soon as i get rid of this writers block.

Disclaimer...I do not ownSK and so on...


	2. Part 2

**A/N:** hey and welcome to the final part of Walking in the rain...sorry for the late update but please enjoy any way.

**Part 2**

"Ren?" Horo had realized they had come to a halt and Ren was in a world of his own.

"Ren? Why you stop, if you haven't noticed we're still lost and it's still raining." Ren snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh so you admit we're lost now do you?" Ren said cockily.

The two carried on walking, the path had become very muddy and they were covered to their knees; they were also so wet they no longer cared.

Suddenly Horo stopped and dropped to his knees.

"What are you doing Horo?"

"I can't go on any more; I'm so hungry and tired, I just don't see the point; we're lost with no hope of finding the road again." Horo was depressed, but Ren knew how to get him moving again.

"Okay Horo, you stay here, I'll go on and come back for you," Ren began walking, "that is if you're here when I come back." Horo looked up, a slight hint of fear in his eyes.

"What do you mean, _'if you're here when I come back?'_ What's going to happen?" Horo hurried after Ren.

"Well you watched the movie those teenagers were lost in a forest, those that stopped were the first to die." Horo remembered the movie alright, he also allowed his imagination run away with him, just as Ren had thought would happen.

"Yer b-but that was just a movie." Ren could tell Horo was scared, if this didn't get him moving nothing would.

"I know it was, but you have to think where they got the idea from, in the movie there was _one_ survivor." That had done it. Ren knew Horo's imagination was over active and that the thought of a psycho killer running around with an axe on a stormy, cold night was nothing really.

"Well maybe we shouldn't stop for a while then, I can keep walking." Horo marched forward, Ren was delighted with himself.

They must have been walking for over four hours in the pouring rain by now Ren thought; he also thought things were becoming ridiculous he hadn't even noticed a wood on the way to the cinema.

_How on earth did we manage to get lost in the first place, why on earth did I even agree to come out in the first place?_

Ren in his thoughts remembered Horo's question earlier on and how he hadn't come up with a reason then.

He thought why Horo had asked him, why not any of the others? Why was it just the two of them?

"Ren…" Ren was snatched from his thoughts again as Horo spoke, "Do you like me?"

"What the hell are you on about 'do I like you' I think this rain has affected your already defective brain." Horo sighed.

"That's what I'm talking about, you all ways say mean things to me and call me names and say that I'm useless and annoying." Ren noticed how sad Horo looked; he felt a lump in his throat and felt sad himself but he couldn't give a reason why he felt this way.

_Could it be because I've made Horo feel so sad_?

Ren shuck off the feeling and the thoughts than ran through his head.

"It's because you _are_ annoying," He said in the end, "All you do is moan and complain about things, you never act your age and never help out around the house all you do; do is goof around." Ren saw how hurt Horo looked and turned to keep walking, trying to ignore the Ainu. But deep inside Ren felt hurt too, he had said mean things before to Horo but he have never seen him upset because of it.

_Why am I feeling sorry for that baka, it's all true I only told him the truth, I didn't know he was going to get upset, but that moron shouldn't be so soft._

Ren turned to face Horo, "I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said, I'm just tired and hungry and well I guess we both are cold and wet." Horo laughed slightly.

"Yer I guess we're a little wet." Horo put his arm around Ren, "Forget about it, lets keep walking."

Another two hours passed and Horo had reached his limit.

"I really can't go on anymore." The very exhausted shaman said as he sat down among the trees.

It had stopped raining about half an hour ago, and was becoming a little lighter hinting dawn was on its way; the two shamans had been walking all night with little rest and little food. The last thing they had eaten was in the cinema during the film.

"I hate to admit it but I'm starving." Said the Chinese shaman, sitting next to his friend.

"Good thing it stopped raining, I don't think I could have put up with any more rain, it was worse then that Chinese water thing I saw a program about." Ren couldn't help but laugh at the ice shaman.

"You are defiantly one of a kind Horokeu Usui." Horo laughed along, but their laughter was cut short when they both heard something in the distance.

"What was that?" Horo asked.

"I don't know probably just a deer or something." They both stood as they heard the noise again; this time louder.

"Yer well I'm not hanging around to see if it's Bambi or not I'm getting out of here." Horo began running through the trees Ren close behind.

Horo's attention was not on the path ahead as he turned to see if anything was following.

The Ice shaman caught his foot in a tree root and went flying forward as Ren crashed into him. The two fell down an embankment laden with brambles and thorny plants.

Ren had no idea what time it was when he woke, but he noticed the sky was much lighter, he remembered the events in what caused the two to be at the bottom of the embankment. He felt his head – it was bleeding slightly and his wrist hurt but he reckoned there was no real damage.

As Ren stood he noticed Horo out cold a few meters away, he hurried over to him to find his head was bleeding also and that his ankle was most likely broken.

"You baka, this is your entire fault." Ren said aloud.

"I'm sorry." Came the slight reply, Ren, though he didn't show it was happy to see Horo was awake.

Ren helped Horo sit up when the ice shaman noticed the pain emitting from his ankle.

"I'm really sorry Ren I didn't mean for all this to happen, I just wanted to spend some time with you is all, your always so busy and you never relax I though going to the cinema would have been fun." Horo inwardly cursed himself, nothing had gone to plan.

"Don't worry about it; I know why you asked me to come out with you." Horo was surprised by Ren's words but was completely surprised when he planted a short, sweet kiss on his lips.

Horo was lost for words (for once). He saw how Ren blushed, and turned his gaze away.

_What am I doing I'm a Tao, and a man, and I just kissed Horo, it must be this bang to the head. _

"Ren!" The Chinese shaman faced his friend only wondering what he was going to say but Horo said nothing only pressing his lips against Ren's. Ren closed his eyes and kissed Horo back, deepening it only slightly. Horo was the one to brake it off as his clutched his ankle.

"Come on," Said Ren getting to his feet "I've got a sprained wrist but I can still carry you."

Ren helped Horo onto his back then began walking up the embankment with Horo's arms around his neck.

"Hey Ren?" Ren stopped, "Perhaps we should go walking in the rain more often."

Ren smiled.

"Yer perhaps we should."

A/N: well wat did you think please be nice it was my first HoroxRen... ...please review


End file.
